


NEED HELP

by Adedicatedsheithlover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adedicatedsheithlover/pseuds/Adedicatedsheithlover
Summary: I need help with finding a specific fic
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	NEED HELP

Ok so the plot is like Naruto is like some 6 ft tall beast of a basketball player and he has this overgrown cock. He likes sasuke but is horrible at communicating so he just decides to fucking ejaculate as many times as he can when sasuke is around. He does it in a bus, a restaurant, a theater, the park. Sasuke gets revenge by making naruto come on himself and naruto gets him back by tying him to a park bench and making hind jerk him off in public at night. There is an excessive amt of cum everytime he jerks off and his guardian is iruka i believe. Please i rlly need to know if this fic is still out there!!!


End file.
